This invention relates generally to an improved coin-sensing assembly for reacting to a predetermined number of coins in a coin storage tube in a coin changer used in a vending machine.
In the heretofore conventional device, the switch actuator was a two-part assembly, one being a sheet metal part that contacted the switch button and the other being a wire form extension that came in contact with tube levers that protruded into the coin tube, the levers being pivoted about a rod mounted on the changer housing. The switch actuator assembly pivoted in the switch case to depress the switch button when activated by the coin-engaging lever. This device, as is apparent, required a multiplicity of parts that was difficult and time-consuming to assemble, and required intital adjustments and frequent service adjustments to maintain acceptable operation.